Comming of Age
by TheFabulousCurkim
Summary: Seven years later, and it's Hunter's birthday! After an agonizing party and a few drinks, he thinks the day is finaly over. Little does he know that Aqune and Corona have a little birthay surprise as well...


Comming of Age

by ~monkeymaiden14

WARNING! RATED M FOR LEMONS! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE THE MATURITY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Hunter's POV:

Everyone says there is a right of passage. Apparently, I missed the memo. Today is my eighteenth birthday and I do not, repeat, DO NOT do birthday parties. I had some big sleeping plans, hoping to get out of Sparkle's surprise party (face it, the princess is not subtle). Again, nobody told me you can't pull one over on Sparkle. And nobody told me that Magma, Igneous, Lumen and Slate had planned somthing as well. So after the one hour of torture Sparkle had planned, I got dragged off to Arachna's most popular bar. Three hours later I was walking home alone while the others were doing who knows what (Not that I WANT to know what sleezy crap they do in the back rooms of strip clubs), completely wasted.

Little did I know that Aqune and Corona had a surprise planned too.

No one's POV:

" What the heck are you two doing in h-MMPPH?" said Hunter in confusion as Corona brought her lips up to his. Aqune was pressed against his back, massageing his tailbone with her hips. He blushed intensely as she nibbled on his ear.

" Just be quiet and relax." she said seductively, moveing her hands to the front of his thighs.

Corona massaged his lower lip with her toungue, begging for entrance. Hunter opened his mouth instictively, waves of pleasure shooting through his system. Very reluctantly, he broke away.

" Wh-what are you two doing?" he demanded, trying vainly to block the two out of his mind.

" Giving you your birthday present." said Corona before kissing him again. She pouted in frustration as he broke the kiss again.

" This is-" he began, both girls shoving him down on his bed. " This is not okay!" he raged, trying desperately to keep his horomones on track. Aqune straddled him, kissing the nerve-rich flesh of his neck. The pressure pushing into her panties proved he was enjoying it, wether he wanted to admit it or not.

" Just relax." murmered Corona, takeing a breather from french kissing him.

" How am I supposed to relax with you two trying to seduce me?" he said, pulling an annoyed scowl. He gasped and arched his back as he felt somthing warm and wet touch his tip.

" Mmmm..." said Aqune, taking his half erect member into her mouth. " Looks like it's working."

Hunter's face turned beet red, his mouth opening slightly. " When did you-ahh!" he gasped, the pleasure mounting. He clenched the covers tightly, panting as the sucking continued. He did'nt even notice that Corona had removed his thin, button up shirt, and was working on her own scant clothing.

Aqune could feel that Hunter was near his climax. She pumped faster, prepareing to get a mouthful of cum. Hunter shuddered, letting out a yell as Aqune swallowed his orgasm. Hunter slumped back, his chest heaveing as he gasped for breath. He felt the weight on his hips disapear, two set's of hands removeing his pant's and boxers. He cracked his eyes open slightly, seeing Corona take Aqune's place.

" My turn." she said, unsnapping her pink and yellow bra. Possitioning herself over him, she grazed his tip with her entrance, watching him writh underneath her. Clutcching his hands, she slowly let an inch of him in.

" AH-ah!" gasped Hunter as she slowly lowered herself down. He yelped again, this time in pain. " T-to t-tight!" he gasped, shutting his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth.

" It'll get better soon." murmered Aqune into his ear, hissing his cheek. Soon, Corona started moveing her hips, him instictively bucking his hips as her rythym got faster. Soon the pain had disapeared completely, and he felt pressure knotting up in his stomach.

Tighter...

Tighter..

Tighter.

Suddenly the knot exploded, both comming at the same time. Corona slumped onto him, panting heavily. Aqune pulled up the covers, wrapping all three in the warm, white covers.

Corona and Aqune's POV:

It's safe to say that the morning after was akward.

Indefinately.

Hunter woke up with a hangover (Courtesy of the boys) and us naked in bed with him. Not that it was a bad thing, realy. He'll get over it eventualy.

Lumen and Magma did'nt resist as much as Hunter for their comming of age gift.

I guess we SHOULD feel a little guilty of takeing Hunter's innocence without his permission.

Stupid virgins! Why do they always have to be so clueless with sex?

Uh, Corona, a virgin is someone who has NEVER had sex. Of course they're gonna be clueless!

Still, does'nt someone tell them what to expect?

Uh, I don't think so.

Hunter's POV:

I am not sure wether to call last night the best or the worst night of my life. On the good side, I was in a threesome with two smoking hot girls. The bad side, well I was practicly raped! What the hell! I'm going to avoid them for a while. How many times have they done this? It's like it was choreographed! ARGH


End file.
